Can You Shine My Shoes?
by Loreyulia
Summary: Ludwig Beilschmidt is a born and bred German man, who leaves behind his wealth to go abroad, and further his career in Architecture. He finds himself in The Big Apple, and here is where he meets a small Italian man, who changes his entire life. A/U set in late 1960's New York. Pairings include GerIta, USxUK, and SpaMano.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia Axis Powers/World Series, those rights belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. **

**A/N: This is an A/U fic set in late 1960's New York. My depiction of said era will try to be as accurate as possible, though since I grew up in the 90's it definitely won't be perfect. This story will start off in Germany (Ludwig's) perspective, but will change in future chapters to other characters briefly. I will put up authors notes before each chapter to let you know whose perspective that you'll be reading through, so hopefully there won't be confusion. Oh, and I will be using everyone's human names since this is an A/U. If I get any names wrong, feel free to kindly tell me in a review or PM. So, without further ado, enjoy the story and review if you'd like. More reviews = a happy writer. ^_^ **

**Can You Shine My Shoes? **

Chapter One: Ludwig Beilschmidt Takes a Ship Across the Atlantic

You know, life has a funny way of ending up completely opposite, of what you had planned for the future. If I had known of the things that would transpire during the years of my life in New York City, I don't know if I would still set foot on that weather worn old ship. My life would have stayed as ordinary as could be, within the strict boundaries of normalcy that I clung to so dearly. Yet, I would have never met that small Italian man who, with four simple words, turned my world upside down.

**~O.o.o.O~ **

16th May, 1968.

On reflection, I knew that I have always been a serious person, even as a child. You could say maybe too serious even, but I suppose that came with the territory. I was born 2nd December, 1945 in Berlin Germany in the foremost Hospital the country had to offer. Roderich and Elizaveta Beilschmidt became my parents, and I the second son that cold, December morning.

You could also say that I lived a charmed childhood, everything I could ever want was handed to me on a silver platter. My mother came from old money, while my father had crawled his way to the top to become a rich, and respectable man on his own. He knew the value of money, pinched pennies like a miser, but never once hesitated to give us the desires of our hearts. He was what you could call frugal, there was no doubt about that, but he strove hard to ensure we would never want for anything like he did; I admired that about him, very much.

Being the serious natured boy that I was, I never took what I had for granted, only some times indulging in an extravagance. My Bruder on the other hand, was what one could call, "Self centered." Gilbert was born very fragile, with white hair, and practically crimson eyes- classified as an Albino. His immune system was very weak, so he was rarely able to go outside as a child. So I suppose when I was born, it was the most amazing gift in the world to him... he was no longer alone.

As children, we were inseparable. So different, yet oddly so much a like. I was serious, Gilbert was irrational. I was shy and awkward, he was outgoing and obnoxious. Mother doted on us equally though, told us we each had a special gift like Vater, buried deep inside.

My father came home every night, and always gave each of us a quick kiss on the forehead, and would ask about our day. Dinner was always filled with laughter, and such warmth. After, we would all gather in the living room to wind down for the evening. Mother would break out her knitting needles, Gilbert would read his comic books, and I would listen to father play the piano. He was very good, so good in fact, that in all my childish innocence I believed that the piano had been invented singularly for him to play. It was a wonderful childhood, filled with love and support. None of that changed, even after my mother's sister passed in a terrible accident, and we suddenly found ourselves with two more siblings.

Vash was a year older than I, and made it his personal goal in life to protect not only his darling sister Lili, but me as well; Gilbert being far too old to need a "babysitter," he had vehemently put it. He had outgrown his childhood fragility, though his health was still rather weak, so he was still confined solely to the manor. So while he was home schooled, Vash and I were enrolled in the local private school. I suppose this is when Gilbert and I began to drift apart... by High School we were practically strangers.

In the course of growing up, we discovered Gilbert had a way with animals. Every time he found an injured rabbit, or an abandoned kitten, he would nurse it back to health and either set it free, or keep it as a pet. In one such event, he had come across a little yellow Canary with a broken wing. It was love at first sight for my brother, since he kept the ball of yellow feathers, cleverly naming the little thing, "Gilbird." At least Mutter was right about Gilbert, he had found his special gift, but I was puzzled... why had I not found mine?

It's funny how taking a wood shop class merely for the extra credits, had opened my eyes to my gift. I was born to build, to create things with my own two hands that were useful, things that were beautiful. The first thing I ever made was a birdhouse for Gil. To this day I still remember the huge, goofy grin on his face, as he embraced me quick and affectionately.

Years flew by from then on, blurry and hazy in consistency. I graduated school at the top of my class, the perfect prodigal son to the Beilschmidt family name. My brother was the rebel child, finally free to his own devices when Father realized there was just no changing his wild behavior. I was appointed the shining star, the heir to all that my name upheld. Responsibility belonged to me, and I accepted it gracefully.

Yet... as I grew older, attending one of the finer Architecture schools in Germany, I couldn't quite shake this feeling- this feeling of wanting _more._ I was 23, and already bored by traditional German architecture. Some thing awakened within me then, began to burn with an intensity not known to me before. A yearning for more, a desire to learn some thing new!

A desire which had me purchasing a ticket for a voyage across the Atlantic Ocean. To leave my home in Germany, to leave all that was comforting, and safe; to explore a new world, and learn more then I could ever dream of! That is what ultimately led me to the boldest decision in my 23 years of living, it's what-

"-dwig?"

"Ludwig!" Shaking my head roughly, I pulled myself away from those antiqued memories, to stare imploringly at the shorter man calling my name.

"Ja?" I gave in a curt response, finding myself some what irritated by the interruption down memory lane.

"We have arrived, Bruder. The Lady of Freedom is just on the horizon." Turning my gaze to the appointed direction, my breath froze in place within my lungs; my mouth hanging open ever so slightly.

"Mein Gott..." I managed to murmur softly, "so... majestic. It's quite a sight to behold."

Vash gave me a tiny smile before he assented a response, "Yes. Makes you feel some what small in retrospect, huh?" The sun glinted off of the sprawling city, smoke rising to curl up towards the heavens in dense clouds. Vash was right, it all made me feel incredibly insignificant. Nodding in agreement, my shaking hands tightened around my luggage handle in anticipation. This was it, there was no turning back... this, was the beginning of an inevitable end.

**~O.o.o.O~ **

16th May, 1968.

I was not in my element, to say the least. How could I have been prepared for the busy, noisy Metropolis that is the, "Big Apple?" I was so used to the quiet and quaint hillsides of Germany, that it was quite the culture shock. Music thrummed from the streets, cars honked loudly in congested traffic, and construction seemed to be going every where. I am a man indifferent to many things, but this... this you could just not ignore.

The city practically pulsed with life, and even I could not help but be lost to its call. I felt like a nervous teenager again, entering high school for the very first time; excited, but scared of being swallowed up. If not for Vash, loyally leading the way by my side, I would have lost myself in all the commotion. "Here we are Ludwig," my brother announced suddenly, "this is where we'll be staying, until you've gotten all this wanderlust out of your system." Taking a deep breath, and clutching my luggage tighter, we made our way into the flat complex that would become my second home.

"Vow, this is... opulent." Vash turned to me, accepting my baggage, and setting it in a corner with is own.

"Well what did you expect, some ramshackle inn? These aren't the, 'finest flats in NYC' for nothing Ludwig."

I couldn't help the uncomfortable frown that twisted my mouth as I replied, "Yeah, I know... but it still seems a bit _much_ all the same." My eyes roamed over marble tiles, gold trimmed wallpaper, and plush leather seating. I sighed, removing my long beige, trench coat; laying it on one of the leather seats, and made my way to the closest bedroom. "I think I'll take this one, if you don't mind Vash?" He merely nodded, his long hair bobbing along his shoulders. "I'm going to turn in early then, I do have a big day ahead of me tomorrow." Vash waved at me, already setting about with unpacking our luggage, and settling us in.

Opening the dark wooden door, I inwardly groaned at the ornate four poster, canopy bed that met my eyes. Perhaps it was my father's frugal disposition that rubbed off on me, but I knew all of this unneeded sophistication would never cease making me feel uncomfortable...

**~O.o.o.O~ **

17th May, 1968.

" 'Ello Mon Ami, please take a seat!" I restrained the urge to pinch the bridge of my nose in annoyance. French... of all the nationalities in the world, my possible boss just had to be _French._ I quickly took a seat in the cracking pleather chair across from the desk the blond sat behind. He regarded me with intense sapphire eyes, his long fingers laced together, his chin resting against them as his elbows supported the weight of his head.

"So eh, Ludwig Beilschmidt," he said my name slowly, trying his best to pronounce it through his thick accent. He idly sifted through some papers strewn across his desk, picking up one document in particular. "It says 'ere that you graduated at the top of your class, and where grasping intricate Traditional German designs by the age of 22. Very impressive mon ami." God this was so embarrassing, I hated compliments... so I merely nodded my head in affirmation.

"What brings you 'ere to America, if you don't mind me asking?" There was this saucy twinkle in the Frenchman's eyes that I was rather leery of, yet I knew that I had to respond; my future was at stake.

"I... I vanted to learn more. I have this- this insatiable desire to build some thing magnificent, vith my own two hands. That is vhy, I am here." I shifted awkwardly, as he regarded me in silence. My mouth felt dry as cotton, and sweat began to prickle at my fore head.

He flipped his shoulder length wave of pale gold hair, in what I could only describe as "Flamboyantly," a smirk settled upon his lips. "That is exactly what I wanted to 'ear, Ludwig."

A reluctant smile pulled at my usually stern lips. "So... does that mean?" I trailed off purposefully, hoping he would understand what I was asking.

"Oui," the blond smiled, and leaned back in his high backed chair. "Welcome to Monsieur Beilschmidt."

Pride bubbled in my chest, and this time I gave an honest smile. "T-thank you very much sir, I vill not let you down."

"Call me Mr. Bonnefoy," the Frenchman laughed heartily, "or Francis, whichever you prefer." He winked cheekily at me, making me blush awkwardly at his over all... French-ness.

"You start work tomorrow, I want you 'ere by eight o' clock sharp." Nodding in earnest, I gathered my jacket, and stood to leave. "Oh, and Ludwig," Mr. Bonnefoy stated, "I hope you enjoy your time here at We hope to make you feel as 'at home' as possible." His bright sapphire eyes looked me up and down suggestively, and the way he bit his lip was not lost on me. Nodding shakily again this time, I took my leave, an extra pep in my step from my success.

As I made my way out of the third floor office, I was accosted by a loud man with wheat colored hair, and bright blue eyes hidden behind trendy square shaped glasses. "Hey," the man shouted unnecessarily, "you're the new intern huh? The name's Alfred F. Jones, pleased to meet 'cha!"

"Uh..." I couldn't think of a proper response, but evidently it didn't matter, because the blond continued to ramble on; still rather loudly.

"You're gonna love it here! I know Kiku does, and he only arrived here a year or so ago, isn't that right Kiku?" Alfred turned and shot a smile behind him, alerting me to the presence of the small Asian man.

"Hai, Arfred-san. It seems rike I have rived my whore rife here." The blond began to laugh (loudly), thumping the man with short black hair on the back.

"Hahahaha, man! I love the way you speak dude!" Kiku winced slightly, but never-the-less ignored the rambunctious man's behavior.

He turned, and bowed to me saying, "I am Kiku Honda, it is an honor to meet you."

Fidgeting nervously, I bowed slightly in return, not sure if I was supposed to or not. "I am Ludwig Beilschmidt, I hope the time ve share is special." The two just stared at me in silence, and I blushed, realizing how awkward I just sounded.

"Hahahaha dude, you're a riot!" Alfred cried, slapping me on the back heartily.

"Hai, I agree." Kiku agreed a little too enthusiastically, with that stoic expression still on his blank features.

Smiling awkwardly, I began to scoot my way slowly from the two interns. "Vell..." I mumbled softly, "I really should be going now." Alfred flashed me a thumbs up, and Kiku nodded sharply.

"Catch you later dude!"

"Goodbye, Rudwig-san."

With the sound of Alfred's obnoxious laughter fading in the distance, I made my way to the central elevator, and then exited the building.

**~O.o.o.O~ **

17th May, 1968.

An hour or so later found me finally back in our opulent flat, Vash greeting me at the door. "So, how did it go?" A blond eyebrow tilted up in question, as he eagerly awaited a response.

I tried to keep my face as passive as possible, so he wouldn't be able to guess, but the overwhelming pride of landing my first job got to me. A small smile cracked my visage as I replied, "I start vork tomorrow, eight o' clock sharp."

"That's wunderbar! We should go out to celebrate." Frowning, I gave my older brother a skeptical look. "Look Ludwig," Vash admonished, "there ARE occasions when it is appropriate to spend money thoughtlessly, even I think so." It was a heavy admission, because Vash could pinch pennies even tighter than Vater some times.

"Get your coat..." I caved, knowing that my brother was right.

Later that night, as I lie awake in bed, drifting between the stages of wakefulness and sleep; I couldn't help but wonder, what my future here in America had in store for me.

**~T.B.C.~ **

**Translations: **

**Bruder: (German) Brother **

**Muter: (German) Mother **

**Vater: (German) Father **

**Ja: (German) Yes **

**Oui: (French) Yes **

**Mon ami: (French) My Friend **

**Mein Gott: (German) My God **

**Hai: (Japanese) Yes **

**Wunderbar: (German) Wonderful **

**Who was who: **

Ludwig Beilschmidt: Germany

Gilbert Beilschmidt: Prussia

Roderich*: Austria

Elizaveta*: Hungary

Vash*: Switzerland

Lili*: Liechtenstein

Francis Bonnefoy: France

Alfred F. Jones: America (fuck yeah)

Kiku Honda: Japan

*means that they normally have different last names, but for the sake of this A/U they all share the last name Beilschmidt.

**E/N: Yeah it was kind of a bland chapter, but it is the intro... so I won't obsess over it too much. I seriously started writing this story like 3 years ago, and as of now I am half way finished with the story *sweat drop* I really need to work more on this... anyways! I also decided to have Ludwig speak with a slight German accent, so a lot of the "w's" were turned into "v's". I point it out now, so no one thinks I'm stupid and can't spell or some thing. I really hope you enjoyed this, and are looking forward to chapter 2. See you all soon (^-^)^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Psshhhh, if I owned Hetalia... I'd own Hetalia O-O *twilight zone music plays* **

**A/N: Here is chapter 2, yay! I personally really enjoy writing this story, so I hope you enjoy reading it. This chapter will definitely pick things up, 'cuz guess who Ludwig meets? (Hint: his name begins with Feli and ends with ciano!) So please, enjoy ch. Numero dos! **

Chapter Two: Ludwig confirms the theory, that all Italian's know how to smile.

**~O.o.o.O~ **

1st June, 1968

Two weeks had passed since I first arrived in this busy city that seemed to never sleep... two long, grueling, _magnificent _weeks. There were no words to describe how much I truly loved my job here. I was learning so many new things, things that I never could have learned back home in Germany. My boss, Mr. Bonnefoy, explained that the first year or so of internship would consist of job training; and really, I was fine with that. Sure, I yearned to start getting my hands dirty, and calloused from hard work, but I knew it had to wait. If I didn't have all of the right tools to start, the structure would come crumbling down. Knowledge, and practice were the best tools after all.

Although, I could do with a less... French boss. Mr. Bonnefoy, though an excellent teacher, was very "hands on," if you caught my drift. Very flamboyant and showy too for that matter, but I digress. Regardless of all that, I found myself rather fond of my co-worker, Kiku Honda. He was polite, hard working, and calm; much like myself. He greeted me every morning with a quick bow and, "Good morning, Rudwig-san." Sometimes I had to work to decipher his speech, but over all he was very pleasant to work with.

Alfred on the other hand was loud, obnoxious, and rather self-centered. Now that I think of it, he reminded me an awful lot of Gilbert. He was nice enough, and you could really rely on him when you were in a pinch. I had to admit, he was growing on me a bit, but still annoyed me to no end...

"Herro, Rudwig-san," Kiku bowed slightly, offering me a tiny smile. My eyes met his, briefly abandoning the layout for a skyscraper.

"Hello Kiku, can I help you vith something?" Kiku shook his head, his ink black hair bobbing along with the sudden movement.

"No, but Francis-san wourd rike to see you prease." He replied, looking a little nervous. It had me worried, and a weight settled in my chest. Setting down my pencil and protractor on the work desk, I mumbled my thanks to Kiku, and made my way up a small flight of stairs

I was faced with the slightly ajar door to Mr. Bonnefoy's office. My heart beat frantically, and my mouth went suddenly dry. What if I wasn't doing a good enough job? Would he fire me, or just give me a slap on the wrist and send me on my way? Was there anything to really be worried about..?

Taking a deep breath, I knocked a couple times on the door, before deciding to enter. "You needed to see me, Mr. Bonnefoy?" I questioned warily, surprised to find my boss had company already. He was chatting in rapid French with a brunette secretary, but turned to me suddenly, when he heard my voice.

"Ah, Ludwig take a seat! Michelle and I can finish our... _discussion_ later," the blond had that saucy twinkle in his eyes, and he discretely groped the woman's backside as she left. Taking a seat in the pleather chair, I cleared my throat nervously at such a blatant display of lechery. "You 'ave been working very hard mon ami! So, it is my _pleasure _to bestow you with your first pay check." He gave me a cheery smile, his hand outstretched to offer me a plain white envelope. My hands trembled with an odd emotion, as I grasped my very first paycheck.

This feeling, it didn't come from the actual money itself, but rather- the fact that I had earned this. My whole life, things were always just handed to me, I guess the feeling was pride. It felt like I could hold my head high, and stand on my own two feet, and it was exhilarating! My grip tightened around my earnings, my head dipping into a humble nod. "You can get back to work now Ludwig," Francis waved me away nonchalantly, "and try not to spend it all in one place, non?" I nodded quickly, and then I got up and left the office, to go do what I loved best.

The setting sun glimmered behind tall buildings, that reached up like hands desperately trying to grasp the heavens. I could feel the weight of happy earnings settled in my pockets, adding an extra pep to my step that rarely ever occurred. The city still thrummed about me, but not as insistently, as the hours tipped to darkness. Lost in thought, my eyes landed idly upon my own well-worn dress shoes, which were looking dull and scuffed. A flicker of irritation sparked through me, upon the realization that I had let my shoe's befall such a state of uncleanliness.

One of my eyebrows twitched in frustration, as all of my well-groomed habits resurfaced. I'd have to get them cleaned soon, maybe have Vash pick me up some shoe polish while I made dinner tonight. Letting out all of my frustration through a sigh, my eyes met the city around me once more- and here, is where my story truly began...

It's funny, how I met him really. There he was, just walking down the street singing cheerfully to himself. He had no special defining quality, except for the worn wooden shoe-shine stool slung over his shoulder, by a faded leather strap colored in the likeness of the Italian flag. This random urge came over me I guess, because before I knew it I was running towards the man, and waving to catch his attention. He stopped, and waited for me to catch up, a wary look on his face.

I came to a gradual stop, and slumped forward, my palms pressed into my kneecaps as I tried to regain my breath. When I stood upright I noticed the, what I assumed to be Italian man, looking rather worried; so I shot him a reassuring smile, and that seemed to do the trick. "C-can you... can you shine my shoes?" The small framed man smiled brightly, and unslung the stool from his shoulder. He patted the top of it, bringing out some shoe polish, a cleaning rag, and bristle-brush.

"Si si," he replied in a nicely accented voice, "ciao, my name is Feliciano Vargas, but you can call me Feli if you'd like." Resting my right foot first upon the stool, I rolled up my pants leg, so he wouldn't accidentally get my slacks dirty.

"Ummm..." I managed to mumble shyly, "my name is Ludwig Beilschmidt. Just call me Ludwig..." Feliciano got to work quickly, kneeled before me on the ground, his hands moving in a confident manner- obviously accustomed to his line of work. He looked up towards the sky, as he continued to scrub diligently at my shoe. I couldn't help but notice that his eyes were a very enchanting shade of brown, almost golden, but not quite.

My cheeks burned from my silent observation, and I quickly looked away. He started humming softly to himself, working away like it wasn't odd at all to be knelt rather suggestively before another man. "Isn't the setting sun, so pretty?" His question made me meet his gaze again, as he finished my right shoe, and signaled for me to offer up the other one.

"Uh huh," I replied weakly, not really knowing how to respond to the odd man's question. I was never one to really express my thoughts out loud.

"I really like how there are so many different colors painting the night sky, before the sun sets, don't you?" Feliciano's eyes looked up to me in such an innocent manner, that I couldn't help but smile.

"Ja, I suppose it is rather beautiful."

"Yay! Ludwig agrees," he cheered, finishing his work, and starting to pack up his things. Looking down, I was pleasantly surprised by how well he did; my shoes shined like they were new again.

I shuffled there awkwardly for a moment, expecting him to list a price for his services, but he seemed too preoccupied with adjusting the leather strap to his stool. "Umm..." I offered shyly, "how much do I owe you?"

He waved dismissively as he replied, "Well, how ever much you think I deserve for the job. It doesn't really matter I guess." Feliciano shrugged, slinging the stool back onto his thin shoulder. I fumbled around in my pockets for the envelope I had received earlier, and I pulled out a crisp ten dollar bill, and handed it to him. He gave me an odd look, like he was expecting me to pull the money away the moment he grabbed for it; when he did reach out his hand, he took it from me almost warily.

He smiled brightly when I made no move to take the money away from him and said, "Grazie! You are very kind Ludwig, I hope we meet again ok?"

I nodded my agreement, smiling softly as we parted ways; him skipping away and singing to himself again, and I staring down at my shiny dress shoes. His smile, was instantly seared into my heart, from the very beginning.

**~O.o.o.O~ **

2nd June, 1968

Inevitably, I saw him again.

The very next morning, he was set up a block away from where I worked. I did a double take when I heard his cheerful tenor calling out, "Mornin' Ludwig!" Stopping my brisk pace, I took in the small man's appearance with slight awe. How come I just noticed how perfectly tan his skin was, or how his hair was the most enchanting of auburn hues? I thought to myself, because now the sun shone down shamelessly upon this delicate creature. He was a being, meant to be bathed in light.

"Guten morgen, Feliciano." I simply supplied, still enraptured by his brilliant smile. He just had one of those smiles that was infectious; like a deadly virus, it had my own lips tilting upwards in response.

"Ve~ You say funny words." Perplexed by the weird sound he had just emitted, I found myself chuckling over his rather brash words, still spoken through that radiant simper.

" 'Guten morgen,' " I continued to chuckle a bit more as I explained, "it means, 'good morning' in German." My tone was light, and oddly... cheerful. There was just some thing about this man, that seemed to break away all the ice usually surrounding my manner. Maybe that should have been the first clue, but I was naive when it came to myself.

I checked my watch discreetly, and my heart jumped into my throat. I only had two minutes before I was late for work, and I wasn't about to let my perfect record be tarnished by small talk, with a very sweet Italian. I waved goodbye quickly, and took off at a slow run so I could shout over my shoulder, "It vas nice talking to you!" He waved back, his figure steadily growing smaller in the distance.

Feliciano was there after work too, but this time he was packing up, happily whistling a catchy tune. His face was still split into a pleasant smile, and I wondered, were all Italians this cheerful and upbeat? "Hallo, Feliciano." I alerted him to my presence, and he turned to face me, smile growing even wider.

"Ludwig, I was just thinking about you! Mind reader." Beginning to blush because of his bizarre statement, I looked down at our feet shyly. My gaze flicked from my expensive, freshly polished dress shoes, to the tattered sneakers on Feliciano's feet; and I found it very weird that they were wrapped in, what appeared to be, duct tape.

"Ummm..." I offered uncertainly, "is there a reason vhy your shoes are covered in duct tape? Is it some new, 'fashion statement' I haven't heard of?"

A light blush painted Feliciano's cheeks for the first time, and he began to laugh rather nervously for some reason. "Y-yeah! Don't I look hipster cool?"

"Sure, if you like it, I guess it's cool..." I replied, rather confused by American fashion sense.

"A-anyways, I've gotta get home and make dinner," Feliciano stuttered nervously, "see you tomorrow, Ludwig!" Before I could respond, he was jogging away, leaving me rather dumbfounded.

Making my way into the hotel suite, Vash greeted me in the kitchen with an ice cold beer from the fridge. Shucking off my black suit jacket, I took the chilly can gratefully and flopped onto the leather couch in a rather undignified manner. I popped the can open, and took a few appreciative sips, before sighing in utter contentment. "So," Vash cut through the silence, "How was work today?" He seemed to study me warily with his intense Emerald gaze, a hint of worry etched into his somewhat boyish face.

Shrugging, I offered him a tired smile in response. "It vwas nice, I'm just a little vweary from all the new surroundings."

"Well, I would think so. This city is rather busy compared to our lovely Manor, in the rural German countryside." Vash opened his own beer, sitting next to me more properly. "Have you made any friends?" He asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"Vhat am I, in Kindergarten? I've made some acquaintances, if that's vhat you mean." I replied, perhaps a bit harsher than intended, because Vash looked a little hurt.

"No need to get defensive Bruder, I was just wondering if you had met any one interesting. Besides, there's no reason why you shouldn't make friends here. It would be rather lonely if you didn't, don't you think?"

Shaking my head in disbelief, I was reminded yet again, why every one always said that Vash was the voice of reason in our family. He had great insight, and could read people like open books, and guide them without sounding too imperious.

"Ja," I amended, "I suppose you're right, again... I- I have met a few rather interesting people it vwould seem."

Vash gave me a rare smile, even though it was rather small, it was still a break from the neutral line his lips were always set in. "I'm glad to hear it, Bruder."

**~O.o.o.O~ **

1st July, 1968

Time flew by, like the old saying Tempus Fugit. A month had passed on by in hazy consistency; now it was the beginning of July. The sun blazed so painfully bright, as I experienced my first American Summer. Sweat threatened to bead my brow, even now as the sun was just starting to set. Today, I found myself experiencing deja vous, as my foot rested idly upon Feliciano's worn stool.

A friendship had blossomed, though it was odd and somewhat strained, it still breathed existence. Upon closer inspection I had realized in shame, that the tape around Feliciano's shoes wasn't for looks; it literally held them together. His clothes were frayed, and he was painfully thin.

Although he never said it, I knew Feliciano was very poor. Once you looked past that blindingly bright smile, it was all too obvious. Yet he still smiled like there wasn't a care in the world, and he was always more then willing to accept no payment for his services; I had witnessed first-hand how people took advantage of his kindness.

"Hey, Ludi." He caught my attention, using that silly nickname he thought of a few days ago.

"Hmm?" It was all I had to do in response, to keep him talking. He _really_ loved to talk...

"Did I ever tell you that I have a twin brother? His name is Romano! He looks just like me."

Shaking my head at that rather obvious statement I replied, "Nein, I don't think you've mentioned him before."

"Well, he's pretty hard to get along with, he has a nasty temper you see. But I love him - he's the only family I have left, so we're very close." Feliciano's thin shoulders slumped, his hands coming to a stop from polishing my shoes. A smile was still on his sweet face, albeit a sad one. "He's very sick though. Romano has tuberculosis... he contracted it a few years ago. That's why I shine shoes, to help pay for his hospital bills and medicine; or for food, and rent.

"I also do some freelance painting on the weekends, just to make ends meet. I-I'm not complaining or anything... I'm just letting you know, so you can stop staring at my shoes, and wondering why they're like that." He looked away from my face, and continued scrubbing at my shoes a bit slower now; like the energy was drained out of him, along with his confession.

I was ashamed that Feliciano had caught me staring, but more than anything, I felt such deep sympathy for my small Italian friend. I still didn't know the full story of his heartbreaking past, but I knew enough at the time, to wager his life was tough. Yet, there was always a smile on his face, always a happy tone lilting his accented voice. Feliciano was small, maybe not all that bright in the head, but he was strong. He was what any man aspired to be, all wrapped up in a sweet, bubbly package.

He really confirmed my theory, that all Italians knew how to truly smile.

"Whelp, all done Ludi! Your shoes look good-as-new." Feliciano clapped his hands in a triumphant manner, and I laughed at how the smallest things got him excited. Fishing into my pocket, I pulled out a ten just like before, and handed it to him wordlessly. Again, that exuberant tilt of lips grabbed hold of my heart, causing me to mirror the Italian perfectly. He took the money from me in that wary manner once more, and pocketed it. Then he made quick work of packing up, and slinging his work over his shoulder.

He gave me a cheery wave, and turned to leave; but before we could part, a question tore itself from my throat. "Feliciano, umm... Vhere is it that you paint on the veekends? I vwould very much like to see your art." He gave me that endearing simper.

"Oh, see that little park across the street? You can find me there from sun-up to sun-down on Saturday's and Sunday's."

"Perhaps I shall stop by tomorrow then?" I let the question hang in the air, not wanting to seem too desperate.

He nodded enthusiastically and replied, "Si, it would be wonderful to show Ludi my paintings!"

"Okay," I mumbled shyly, "see you tomorrow then." So with that, we parted ways, and I silently digested all of the things I had learned about my small Italian friend.

**~T.B.C.~ **

**Translations: **

Si (Italian) Yes

Ciao (Italian) Hello

Grazie (Italian) Thank you

(The rest of the foreign words were used in the previous chapter).

**Who was who: **

Feliciano Vargas- Northern Italy

Michelle (the secretary Francis was trying to mac up on)- Seychelles. *very minor character who might not show up again*

**E/N: Yay, chapter two is finished whoot! Hopefully it was more interesting then the last one. I made a couple format changes to make it flow better, I hope it helped. Also, I was very inspired by the Anime Baccano when I started this, so I reflected that with the ridiculously long chapter titles. I hope you look forward to ch. 3 because it will be the first glimpse into Feliciano's perspective. **

**Also, chapter three might not be posted for a good while, because I have at least one Fullmetal Alchemist oneshot to work on since it will be a birthday fic for my good friend Kiss-Me-DeadlyT_T please have patience. **

**Later guys, I'm gonna watch my brother play half-life. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own Hetalia- and unicorns are real. **

**A/N: Omg, chapter 3! I think I just rhymed... Not much to say about this chapter, except that it will be in Feliciano's perspective, and fluffiness shall abound; Huzzah! **

***on a side note, while reading through previous chapters I caught 2 mistakes; one in each. In the first chapter Fanfiction decided to cut out the name of the company Ludwig works at because it had a dot inc at the end... the company is called Gateway inc, thank you so much ff for doing that. *grumbles* and in chapter 2, I mentioned that Ludwig entered his "hotel suite," when I should have said apartment... I don't know where my brain was. So yeah... please disregard my crappy editing skills, for not catching that before I posted them. **

**Now, on with the story! ^_^ **

Chapter Three: Feliciano must forget his fear, and invite his Russian landlord to dinner.

**~O.o.o.O~ **

1st July, 1968

The setting sun felt pleasant against my skin, the rhythmic swaying of my shoe-shine stool, lulling me into a lethargic state. I could feel the intense heat of the pavement, through the thin soles of my worn out sneakers. Yet, I didn't mind the heat; in fact, I always rather liked feeling the suns rays upon my tanned skin. My feet did hurt though, the blisters on my heels sent a throbbing pain shooting up my legs frequently. It was okay, I reassured myself, since I was almost halfway home.

Did we have enough pasta for dinner tonight? Yes, I think I bought some the other day...

A weary sigh pushed its way passed my lips, and my eyelids began to droop heavily. The heat always made me feel sleepy, especially after a very long day. Was I almost home now? Yes, there were the rusty railroad tracks; just a few blocks beyond that, and I'd be home. Would I need to do laundry? Were the dishes clean? Yes, I did all of that yesterday, maybe I could catch some extra sleep tonight then. Two more blocks, I hope Romano doesn't mind Putanesca again tonight...

Shifting the leather strap, that was digging painfully into my shoulder, to the opposite side; I skittered around some broken glass, and continued on my way. One more block now, thank heavens! My feet were _really_ starting to hurt. A very relieved smile curved my lips at the familiar sight of my shabby, run-down, glorious home. My feet picked up the pace, and in no time I entered the lobby, of No. 4 apt. Complex.

I made a beeline for the stairs, climbing the needed three flights easily. Fetching my keys from my jean pockets, I stood before room 47, my home. "Romano, I'm home!" I shouted out cheerfully, setting my stool down by the entryway, and closing the door behind me.

"It's about damn time Feli, I'm fucking starving! Why do you come home so late these days, anyway's?" My mirror shot at me, from our threadbare couch. I felt a little guilty, because I was afraid to bring up Ludwig to my brother for some reason... I never kept secrets from Romano, but I was unsure of how he would react to me making friends with a German; he had an odd vendetta against them, and I didn't want to get into another argument over his bizarre racism.

So instead I mumbled weakly, "I'm sorry Fratello, I'll start dinner right away..." I shuffled my way into the kitchen, and retrieved a dented metal pot, and ancient cast iron skillet from our cupboards; the white paint still chipping off, even after I tried to replace it a couple years ago. First, I filled the pot 2/3 full with water, and set the gas stove on high so it could boil. Then I added olive oil, and a generous amount of salt to flavor my pasta water. Grabbing an onion, and some garlic I chopped/minced them up, and added them to the skillet to brown.

Tomatoes were cut up, and added to the skillet, along with Oregano and basil. Once the water came to a boil, I added the Spaghetti noodles, and cooked them until they were al dente. Draining the water, I tossed the pasta with the simple sauce, and dinner was ready to serve. I was a little disappointed that we didn't have cheese, so I grabbed some old bread to serve alongside dinner.

I could probably make pasta in my sleep, I thought to myself; and smiled at how true that could be.

"Is it ready yet Feli? I'm about to fucking die over here." Romano huffed, his identical colored eyes peering at me over the top of the couch.

"Si Fratello, it's-" I was cut off by two thunderous knocks upon the door. Wiping my hands off on my red apron, I went over, and opened the door.

"Hello comrade," a very familiar Russian accent greeted me, "I've come to collect rent da?" My heart hammered fearfully in my chest- what was I going to tell him? He looked so scary, standing there in all his giant 6 ft. something glory; a seemingly innocent smile hovering dangerously upon his lips.

"Ummm... c-come in Mr. Braginski," I fumbled, holding the door open wide to allow him entrance.

He had to duck his head a bit, so he wouldn't hit the low door frame. "Mmm, something smells good. Were you about to eat dinner?" The imposing Russian man waltzed on in, and I shut the door behind us.

"Yeah we were, until you just barged on in, bastard." Romano spat out from his place on the couch, his words causing Mr. Braginski's grin to grow even wider.

He tilted his head, his shaggy platinum hair framing his round face, as he studied my brother intently. "That's no way to talk to a friend, especially since I have been most kind to the two of you." That oddly childish smile never left his thin, pale lips; his unique violet eyes trained solely on Romano.

"Si si," I broke in nervously, because honestly I couldn't figure out what thoughts worked the gears of the Russian man's mind. "Sorry Mr. Braginski. Y-you know how Fratello gets... he didn't mean it." I finished rather weakly, because all three of us knew he really did. Romano huffed, and shot me a dirty look, but decided to stay silent now.

"So about the rent?" The enormous Russian set his piercing violet eyes on me, causing me to suddenly flinch in fear. That faux smile, widened; pearly teeth displayed in a slightly crooked line.

"W-well... you see," I desperately searched for a plausible excuse, but it was hard to think when some one as intimidating as Ivan Braginski, was staring at you so fiercely. "I... I don't have it all yet..." my voice grew small, and I curled in on myself in fear; waiting for the punches to land.

"Oh..." Ivan frowned, "well, when do you think you will have it then?"

"B-by Monday, I promise." I started to quiver, my hands trembling like crazy. An odd look fell across the Russian man's face, almost as if he was insulted by how afraid I was of him.

Mr. Braginski shrugged, and began walking over to the couch, and sat down next to Romano; ignoring the poisonous glare boring into the side of his skull. "Well, I suppose I can wait a few more days since you've never been late with payment before." He smiled at me again, though this time it felt a little less forced. "That does smell really good, I could stay for dinner da?"

My body almost collapsed in relief, because I really thought he was going to beat the shit out of me. "Si, of course you can stay. I hope you like pasta!" Grabbing another plate from the cupboard, I served us up and handed out every one's dinner.

"Thanks for inviting me little Feli. I rarely get to have a nice dinner, with friends. People usually tend to avoid me, but I think it's because I'm so tall... it does make me look rather scary." Ivan smiled, and chuckled at his own admission. It seemed that, maybe Mr. Braginski was simply a man who was easily misunderstood. Even though I was still slightly afraid of him, I still realized that deep down, he was a good person; you just had to let him show it.

I smiled at Mr. Braginski, who blushed in return, and busied himself with stuffing pasta into his mouth.

**~O.o.o.O~ **

2nd July, 1968

My eyes drank in the sight of an early morning sunrise, the bright pinks and gold's bathing the empty streets. Flipping the tailgate closed, I finished loading my paintings into the back of Antonio's beat up Chevy; the red paint faded, and chipped in places. "You ready to go, Feli?" Antonio asked me, his bright green eyes dancing as merrily as ever.

"Si, let's put the pedal to the metal!" I replied, hopping into the passengers seat, and shutting the truck door. Antonio followed suit, and we buckled ourselves in before he started to drive. It was quiet for a while, the hum of the engine the only sound breaking up the silence.

"So," Antonio spoke up first, his face looking troubled. "How's little Lovi?" A small frown twisted my lips. If only fratello knew how much Antonio cared about him! The two of them were best friends, had been for nearly eight years; but some how, I just _knew_ that Antonio wanted more. I could tell, that he truly loved my brother.

"He's been fine, a little tired lately, but fine." I studied the look of relief on Toni's tanned face, because it was painfully apparent. How could my brother not notice Antonio's feelings for him? He wore his emotions like an open book, for christ's sake!

"That's good to hear!" His smile became even brighter from the good news, and I couldn't help but grin in return. I sighed, when Antonio continued to chatter on about innate things, my mind still focused on a way to get my brother and the Spaniard together.

**~O.o.o.O~ **

At about around noon, my stomach began to growl insistently, begging me to feed it. But my pockets were empty, and I hadn't sold a single painting all day. I rarely ever did, mostly due to my old fashioned style- people wanted things contemporary and new; no longer enjoying the beauty of classic art.

Today was gorgeous though, the sun was shining and the sky was a perfect blue. A very familiar blue... _Ludwig,_ his eyes were that exact color, his blond hair the color of an afternoon sun. A sigh escaped my lips- should I even be noticing these things about him? Why did the mere thought of his smile, send my heart racing and my cheeks flaming with unbearable warmth?

"Gutt afternoon Feliciano." The voice of the very man I had been thinking of startled me, and I jumped in fright. His pale blue eyes widened as I practically jumped out of my own skin, and he threw his hands up in an adorably apologetic way. "Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." He looked nervous, and frazzled, and it was extremely endearing.

Taking a deep breath, to help calm my nerves, I smiled up at my German friend and replied, "It's quite alright. I was just lost in thought... b-but I'm glad you came!" My cheeks immediately grew hot, as I heard my own overexcited voice echoed back to me. My fingers clenched into my slacks, and I began to titter nervously. "Here," I found an excuse to cover up my awkwardness and continued, "take a look around." Ludwig nodded seriously, and strode along the row of paintings that I had on display.

Minutes passed by in silence, and I watched Ludwig intently as he quietly appraised my work. He picked up a particular painting, rendered in water colors, upon a cheap canvas. It was an image that I had pulled from my memories of Italy. "This is rather lovely," Ludwig's deep voice softened, and he smiled tenderly. "It makes me think of my own home country, und how much I miss it. My mutti alvays told me, vwe vere all born vith a special gift. Yours is very beautiful, Feliciano." He fell silent, a nostalgic look glistening in his perfect eyes.

His strong fingers gently caressed the rough texture of the canvas. My growling stomach shattered the peaceful moment... A laugh broke free from the cage of Ludwig's serious lips, and his eyes danced with happiness; they looked like clear, bright gems in his handsome face. "I think your stomach is trying to tell you something. Perhaps you should have some lunch."

I blushed in embarrassment; how was I going to tell him that I had no money for food, without making the situation awkward? My lack of response, must have said it all though...

"Do you have anything to eat, or any money to get some thing?" There was concern etched into the lines of Ludwig's face, and it made me feel even more ashamed. I wanted his friendship, not his pity.

"Well, not really... but that's ok! Dinner will be that much more delicious when I get home!" I tried not to notice the sad smile curling Ludwig's lips.

"Vhat are you hungry for?" He asked, face set in a way that seemed to refuse any objections. My heart grew warm, and my insides felt all tingly from his kindness.

I chewed my lip in thought, before replying, "W-well, I would really like some pasta..."

He nodded briefly, and gave me a gentle smile. "Vwait here, I'll go find us some pasta, und bring it back. Then ve can eat it together in the park, how does that sound?" I wanted to protest, but my stomach growled louder at the prospect of nourishment.

So I just nodded, and smiled sheepishly. "Thank you Ludwig, you are far too kind."

"Think nothing of it," his cheeks tinted a pale pink in embarrassment, "you are my friend, and friends look after one another, ja?"

"Si Ludwig," I smiled shyly to myself, my eyes not quite able to meet his as I continued, "you are my very dear friend." He blushed even deeper, and waved a short goodbye over his broad shoulders.

**~O.o.o.O~ **

"Questo e delizioso!" Ludwig laughed at my excited outburst, a ravioli hanging from his fork, poised before his shapely mouth.

"I don't know Italian, but judging by your smile, I'm guessing you like it." There was this, exuberant twinkle lighting up his blue eyes, making them look even more like the sky hanging above our heads. For some reason, it was rather breathtaking.

"Si, it is very delicious! You even got ravioli, my very favorite!"

"In all honesty, I just picked the first pasta dish I found on the menu." We both laughed, our mirth scattering the group of pigeons around us; causing us to laugh even harder. The rest of our meal was spent in laughter, and casual small talk.

"... So after that Gilbert, mein bruder, decided he vwas going to put snakes in my mutter's panty hose, and vwear them around him like a necklace! Let's just say Gilbert now has a fear of frying pans..." Ludwig's face was flushed, and he looked so happy and relaxed. It was the first time I had ever witnessed this side of him, and I found it oddly attractive. His gray dress shirt was buttoned down and untucked, and he was getting grass stains on his denim jeans.

"Are you okay Feliciano? You look rather distracted." Ludwig's legs were sprawled out before him, his arms supporting the weight of his upper body. He tilted his head, staring at me intently. Shaking away my shameful thoughts, I smiled and laughed.

"Sorry, I was just thinking of how scary that would have been, if Romano did that to me! Snakes are just so slithery and creepy..." Ludwig's lips quirked up into a crooked smile, and my heart thumped just a little faster.

"You're so cute some times, the way you smile, even when thinking those odd thoughts of yours." We both froze, blushing hard, and feeling somewhat awkward. "A-anyways," Ludwig broke the tense silence, "I really enjoyed today. It's... it's nice to spend a day in the park, eating good food, and spending time with a close friend; especially vwhen you're so far from home." He gave me an appreciative smile, the sincerity of his words shining through the warmth in his eyes.

"Si, I'm so happy we met!" I replied, as he stood up, holding out a strong hand to help me up. I took his offered hand, and he hoisted me up like I weighed little more than a kitten. Ludwig held my hand for a few moments, and stared deeply into my eyes; his own pretty gaze reflecting a maelstrom of emotions, my own probably mirroring the sentiment. Then he retracted his grip on me, and just gave me one of his common half smiles; all of the walls around his inner self, boarded up tight again.

"Thank you for lunch Ludwig," I tittered nervously, "I don't know how I can repay you."

He shook his head and replied, "You don't have to repay me, I didn't mind buying you lunch at all. It vwas nice that you shared your time vith me today, Feliciano." Guilt started writhing in my stomach, because Ludwig was one of those genuinely nice people, who would give the shirt off of his back to someone who needed it more. My mouth opened, to spew forth protests, but Ludwig cut me off, "But, I can see that you von't take no for an answer.

"So, how about this: If I buy that painting from you," he pointed to the one he had admired earlier, "you can just deduct the price of your meal from it. Here, I have the receipt." I inwardly laughed, because Ludwig just looked like the kind of person to keep receipts...

I smiled brightly at the suggestion, and a deal was made. The painting was then wrapped in some spare cloth, and I handed it to him; while currency was exchanged. "Thank you again Ludi, for appreciating my art." His stern face softened, and he smiled at me affectionately.

"Of course, you are the most talented artist I've ever met. Besides, it's like I have a peice of you vith me, and vwhenever I get lonely I can look at it, and think of you." His words were simple, and heart warming. Ludwig was kind, and so very different then anyone I had ever met. It was hard to deny, and easier to just accept, that I was beginning to fall for him.

**~T.B.C.~**

**Translations: **

**Si (Italian) yes **

**Fratello (Italian) Brother **

**Putanesca (Italian) simple tomato sauce **

**Da (Russian) Yes **

**Ja (German) Yes **

**Mein (German) my **

**Questo e delizioso (Italian) This is delicious **

**Who was who: **

**Ivan Braginski (Russia) **

**Romano 'Lovino' Vargas (Southern Italy) **

**Antonio Fernandez-Carreido (Spain) **

**E/N: So, that's chapter three! I hope I did okay with Romano, and Ivan's personalities, it's my first time writing for them (same applies to Kiku and Vash). I wanted this chapter to be extremely sweet, because Feliciano has innocent thoughts, and Gah! This pairing is my second OTP (the first being Roy/Ed of course). Please join me for chapter 4, where we are back in Ludwig's sexy German perspective! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Hetalia probably wouldn't be as awesome if I owned it... but I still wants it! *pouts* **

**A/N: Wow, already on chapter 4! I'm on a roll *stands on a dinner roll* Lame joke, is lame. So yeah, we're back in Ludwig's perspective aaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnd 3 new characters will be introduced! **

**Sorry this one took longer to update, I was kind of in a depressed funk and didn't feel like doing anything but watch Desperate Housewives, and cry over my own pathetic single-ness. I'm feeling better now, and there's nothing like some toothache inducing sweetness to make me feel 100% like myself again. Please enjoy chapter 4, you sexy people you ;D **

Chapter Four: Alfred works very hard, convincing Ludwig to attend his Birthday bash

**~O.o.o.O~ **

2nd July, 1968

When I returned home, I immediately made a beeline for my room and located my tool belt; slung haphazardly upon a padded armchair, since I was too tired to put it away last night after spending hours fixing a crack in a sweet old ladies drywall next door. I fetched a nail, and my hammer, and set about hanging up Feliciano's beautiful painting. The dull thunking noise caught Vash's attention, who now stood in my doorway, regarding me oddly. I chose to pay his quizzical look no mind, and continued hammering until the nail was just right.

"So, where were you today?" Vash asked, his graceful blond eyebrows arched to mirror the question in his tone. A quick flash of tan skin, and a perfectly sweet smile flitted through my thoughts, and then fizzled away; leaving warmth spreading across my cheeks from the intense memory of where I had been today.

"Oh uh..." I tried to think of anything to say, except the truth, but that just made me feel like what I was doing was dirty, secretive, and wrong... my friendship with Feliciano, was anything but. "I spent the day in the park by my vwork. Vwith... vwith a friend." My blush deepened into a more intense heat, and I began to wonder why I felt so damn embarrassed over eating lunch with a nice, Italian man.

An odd spark glinted through Vash's clear cut Emerald eyes, and it made my mouth go dry. He could see through people, and realize things about them, that they themselves could never understand on their own. Instead of grilling me further, like I expected he'd do, he merely smiled and said, "I'm glad to hear you've made a friend. I understand how stressful it must be to work so hard, and not have some one to wind down with. I mean, you have me obviously, but there's a big difference between venting your frustrations to your brother as opposed as to a friend. Some times, an outside perspective is what's needed most."

Vash just fell silent, and returned to reading the book that had been forgotten in his hands, still leaning casually against my doorframe. He was like that, he offered up his opinion, and then just let you think upon it without shoving it down your throat. I smiled affectionately, and took my Bruder's insightful words to heart.

I then hung the painting and admired the vividly real colors, and not for the first time, wondered what Feliciano's life must have been like in that picturesque city in Italy.

**~O.o.o.O~ **

4th July, 1968

"You're totally coming to my birthday bash tonight, right?" Alfred's blue eyes shone brightly from behind his silver frames, and he smiled at me with an eagerness that border lined childish. For the past week, he had asked me the same question, and I always gave the same reply.

"If I'm not busy, I'll see vwhat I can do." Truth be told, I really didn't want to go. Even though Kiku would be there, the two of us still weren't incredibly close, and I didn't want to feel like the awkward outsider within the circle of close-knit friends.

A very child-like pout puffed out Alfred's full lips. "Aw c'mon," he whined, "everyone's gonna be there! If it'll make you feel better, you can invite a friend; the more the merrier, right?"

I thought about it for a moment. I could invite Vash I mused, but he hated social gatherings with strangers more then I did... besides, if I remembered correctly, he had mentioned some thing about playing cards with a man named Berwald tonight. There wasn't any one else I could possibly invite unless- _Feliciano..._ there was no doubt in my mind about him. If Feliciano was with me, perhaps the evening wouldn't be so bad. "Vwell, I do have one friend who might be able to come..."

"Great," Alfred immediately cut me off, "here's my adress. The party starts at seven, and you can wear whatever you want." The American completely disregarded the fact, that I had not agreed to go, and waved at me cheerily before he turned to leave. "See ya' later dude! Oh, and don't forget to bring me a present."

**~O.o.o.O~ **

"Hiya Ludwig!" Feliciano greeted me as usual, when I walked up to his spot on the corner.

"Hallo Feliciano." My heart rate picked up speed a bit, I was just so unused to asking people favors, that I wondered if this was even appropriate. I bit my bottom lip a tad too harshly in my nervousness; a drop of tangy blood falling to coat my tongue in its metallic taste. "Um... Feliciano," I paused, trying to find the right words to say. "Can I ask you a favor?" His mouth twisted into that radiant simper, that I never seemed to get tired of seeing.

"Of course Ludi! I'll try my best to help you, but if it's too hard I might give up..." I wanted to laugh at his typically Italian-like response, but the knot in my throat barely let me speak, let alone laugh.

Swallowing harshly, to try and dislodge that pesky lump of nervous energy, I plucked up my courage. "Vwell you see, one of my co-workers has invited me to his birthday party tonight. U-und since I'm so new here, he generously offered to let me invite a friend to help make me feel more comfortable... und I vas, well I vwas vondering if you could accompany me?"

Feliciano's smile faltered briefly, his features knitting themselves into worried lines. "Well, I don't know... I haven't left fratello home without me to make dinner before." He looked torn between apologetic, and sad.

"Vwell I understand that you have your responsibilities," I couldn't help the disappointment that tinged my words, "but thank you for listening to me any vays."

He frowned slightly, catching me off guard; was it some thing I said..? "I think fratello will be fine on his own, it's not like he can't make dinner himself for once. Besides, I haven't been to a party since I was a kid. Oh! Should we bring a present?" Feliciano began chattering excitedly about the party, asking me a million and one questions about what kind of present we should get Alfred.

He skipped happily a little ways ahead, singing to himself like he was known to do. The sight made me smile, and I murmured mostly to myself, doubting he could even hear me. "Thank you, Feliciano."

**~O.o.o.O~ **

In the end we both settled on buying Alfred a nice tool set. Feliciano suggested it after I gave a brief description on what I knew about the energetic American. He didn't have much money, but Feliciano chipped in what he could, against my indignant protests... he merely said that it was the least he could do, so I decided to let the matter die.

The two of us arrived at the appointed address shortly after seven, the gift hastily wrapped in an extra paper bag, and secure within my grasp. As we walked up to the front door of Alfred's posh looking home, I inhaled deeply to calm my shotty nerves, and cast Feliciano a sheepish glance. He was wearing his usual smile, but I could tell that he was nervous too because he kept fidgeting with the frayed end of his cotton shirt self consciously, and a twinge of guilt came over me. Here I was in my freshly pressed dress shirt, tailored slacks, and shiny dress shoes. All Feliciano had was a blue t-shirt with holes in it around the armpit, a care worn pair of denim jeans, and his sneakers held together by silvery tape.

He always smiled brighter than me though, and seemed content with his life, while I greedily devoured it and asked for more...

I tore myself away from these thoughts, and raised my hand towards the oak door. Before my knuckles had the chance to rap upon the door though, it was swung open wide to reveal Alfred's bright smile. "Glad you could make it dude! Come on in, and make yourself at home." Alfred waved us in, and turned to answer some one who had questioned him, "It's just a friend from work Mattie."

So we shyly made our way inside, Feliciano huddled behind me, his small frame completely overshadowed by my larger one. "Hey Ludwig, aren't you going to introduce your friend or what?" Alfred shouted at me from a few feet away, his smile intensifying when he caught sight of Feliciano's auburn head.

"Um ja," I blushed profusely "this is my very good friend, Feliciano Vargas." I placed a shaking hand upon his delicate shoulder, and nudged him forward; and that was all it took to transform the wilting violet, into a radiant sunflower.

"Ciao everyone! I'm so happy to meet some of Ludi's friends," Feliciano exclaimed, going over to shake hands with the birthday boy.

If it was at all possible, Alfred managed to smile even brighter. "I like him 'Ludi,'" the American winked at me, "he's absolutely adorable!" His words made me blush even deeper, but I couldn't bring myself to disagree. Feliciano was painfully cute, and I was always aware of that fact...

"Any ways, nice to meetcha ya' Feliciano! I'm Alfred F. Jones," he pointed self importantly to himself, "and I'm the hero/birthday celebrity today!" Feliciano gave Alfred one of his radiant simpers, and it caused an odd pang of emotion inside of me... it almost felt like, jealousy.

"Veee~ nice to meet you too Alfred!" The American looked over at me to say some thing, and his smile faltered. I guess I wasn't doing a very good job at hiding the scowl twisting my mouth into a grotesque shape.

"H-here, let me introduce you two to my little brother Mattie! He flew all the way from Canada to be here for my totally awesome birthday!" Alfred ushered us over to an armchair tucked away by a bookshelf, and we were met with another blond; there was no mistaking that these two were brothers. They had the same color hair, though the younger's fell in subtle waves to the base of his neck. They both wore silver framed glasses, but while Alfred's eyes were a bright ocean blue behind his lenses, his brothers were a pale lavender shade.

When the other stood to greet us, it was apparent that the two were even the same height. "H-hello," he had a very soft voice, one you could easily ignore if you weren't paying attention, and it lilted with a unique accent compared to Alfred's. "My name is Matthew Williams, it's a pleasure to meet you eh."

"Ha ha," Alfred laughed boisterously, "come on Mattie! Speak up, if you keep talking like that, no one's gonna hear you." Matthew blushed, and fell silent, his pale eyes trained on the floor in embarrassment.

"Uhh, it's okay Alfred," I stepped in to defend the painfully shy young man, "vwe heard him just fine."

Matthew gave me an appreciative smile, and I returned it.

Alfred thumped his brother on the back and said, "Oh, well carry on Mattie!" He laughed boisterously when Matthew did little more then pout at Alfred's rough treatment. "So," the American grew suddenly serious, "mom and dad couldn't make it then?"

"Of course not," Matthew replied rather bitterly, his lavender eyes turning an inky purple, "even if they could, do you honestly think they would come and see you?" Alfred's smile turned rather bittersweet, and I could swear his big blue eyes were rimmed with tears.

"No... you're right. They'll never come to see me, even if it's for my own funeral." Feliciano looked my way, his warm gaze reflecting the same questions that I had swimming around through my head. We both silently decided to let the brother's have a private moment, so we made our way over to the snack table.

The table was long, and covered in a red and white checkered cloth. Snacks and bowls of punch or soda covered every last inch of the wooden surface. "Mmmm, these cupcakes are sooooooo yummy!" Feliciano exclaimed happily, shoving the chocolate dessert into his mouth sloppily. He now had a glob of frosting sticking to the corner of his mouth, and cheek. Yet he kept on eating, not even realizing he had a giant sticky mess glued to the side of his face!

Every fiber of my being was screaming at me to clean up the mess, and before I could realize what I was doing, that's exactly what I did. My thumb swiped up the thick, white mess painted across his cheek, a bit of his saliva sticking to my finger as well since I got too close to his lips. Feliciano looked up at me with his honey colored eyes wide, and a tiny blush blossoming across his pudgey cheeks. Time stopped. I was lost within the younger man's warm gaze, his heated flesh, and soft lips that lightly quivered as he stared at me.

We were all that existed in that small, intimate moment... until it was shattered, by the sound of the doorbell ringing. The world suddenly came back into focus, the muted sound of Alfred's too-loud laughter now assaulted my ear drums. "Hell yeah, more guests are here!" Alfred shouted enthusiastically, running over to the door like a hyper puppy.

"Bonjour, mon ami! 'Appy birthday my petite papillion."

"Herro Arfred-san, thank you for inviting me once again to your birthday party."

"My name is Yao Wang aru, thank you for letting Kiku bring me along."

The voices traveled into the living room, two of them familiar to me as Francis and Kiku, but the third I did not recognize. The owner of the unknown voice came into view. He was a short (though not as short as Kiku) Asian man, with long chestnut hair, that he wore tied back in a loose ponytail, and draped over one shoulder. His face was rather feminine looking, and he seemed to be in his middle, to late twenties.

Alfred held out his hand to the stranger and said, "Nice to meetcha Yao, here let me introduce you to every one." He wrapped an arm around Yao's shoulders, and led the man over to Matthew. Eventually we all became acquainted with one another, and Yao told us all that he was good friends with Kiku, and that the two had met at the older man's Chinese restaurant. We all started chatting away, getting to know each other, and all of those things that make parties so awkward some times...

"Oh Alfred," Matthew cut in timidly, "is Arthur here yet? I just realized that we haven't seen him yet." Alfred jumped up from his seat upon the couch, and without a word, ran towards a door and slammed it open.

"Artie, aren't you finished with the cake yet? Mattie wants your butt in here pronto!" Alfred shouted.

"Not yet, you bloody git! Don't you dare come in here, I want it to be a surprise. Just let me finish putting the candles on..." A rather loud, and noticeably British accented voice, exploded from what I now assumed, was the kitchen. Moments later, a man with shaggy blond hair and very fair skin, came into the living room. "Now, move out of the way darling, and no peeking! I need to set this on the table." Arthur moved quickly towards the dining room table, bearing an oddly shaped cake, alight in the yellow glow of at least 20 candles. Alfred followed the man like a puppy, a big, goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Awwwww Artie, you shouldn't have!" Alfred cooed, as Arthur placed the cake upon the table. Then, he did some thing that sent me into a state of absolute shock- Alfred grabbed the Brit by the waist, and kissed him full on the lips... it wasn't a quick peck either.

I looked around hastily, to see every one else's reactions to this intimate display of affection. Francis was smirking in that pervy way he was so fond of, Kiku and Yao both blushed and averted their eyes politely, and Feliciano and Matthew were both _smiling..._ I was just so confused.

Alfred finally pulled away, and opted to wrap an arm around his British lover's waist. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet my 'husband' Arthur Kirkland." The American dipped in for another soft kiss, and I felt my face flame in embarrassment.

Arthur shoved his lover away playfully, his toxic green eyes narrowing in mock annoyance. "Alright you insufferable twit, just make a wish and blow out your damn candles, before all the wax melts onto that cake. I worked very hard on it, you know." My attention was finally pulled away from the shocking discovery that Alfred was gay, and it fell upon the intricately decorated cake. It was colored, and shaped in the likeness of the American flag, fluttering in the breeze.

The over zealous American closed his eyes, and in one fell swoop, blew out all of the candles. Every one clapped, and Arthur started slicing, and serving up the vanilla flavored cake. "Alright dudes," Alfred shouted after we were all served, "let's dig in!"

**~O.o.o.O~ **

"Present time!" Alfred cried excitedly, bouncing impatiently in his seat like an unrestrained child. We gathered closely around the birthday boy, as he reached for the first package, wrapped in gaudy rose-printed paper.

"That one is from me, mon cher," Francis purred, giving Alfred his trademark playboy wink. Alfred tore into it eagerly, decimating the flimsy paper easily.

The paper fell to the ground, revealing a nice, leather bound book. " 'A Complete collection of poems by T.S. Elliot,' thanks dude!" Alfred smile, and clapped the Frenchman on the shoulder affectionately, earning a rather spiteful glare from Arthur. The next package was decorated in simple blue paper, and the American snatched it up.

"I hope you are preased Arfred-san," Kiku mumbled, bowing his head modestly. This present too, befell Alfred's impatience. An ornate wooden box was revealed and the blond opened it carefully, removing a set of bamboo chopsticks, with lotus blossoms intricately carved into them.

A bright smile was given to the humble Asian as Alfred replied, "They're beautiful! Thanks Kiku." Kiku blushed, and bowed in response, seemingly to hide his reddened cheeks.

"Open mine next," Yao commanded, pushing a red and gold trimmed box towards the blond. Alfred accepted the gift happily, opening this box carefully. He pulled out a pretty red jade colored statue, carved in the likeness of a heron taking flight, and he 'oohed' and 'ahhed' over its beauty.

"Thanks Yao, it's really lovely." The Chinese man smiled, and bowed as well. Next, Alfred grabbed a white box, covered in bright red maple leaves. "Geez, I wonder who this is from," the blond said sarcastically, slinging an arm around his brother's shoulder. A plain cardboard box lay underneath the paper, and Alfred opened it; pulling out a Maroon sweater, a coffee mug with a maple leaf motif on its front, and a bottle of real Canadian maple syrup.

"Dude, way to promote Canada! I am going to enjoy the shit out of that syrup, because you are so making me pancakes in the morning bro." Matthew smiled sheepishly, but nodded his consent. Alfred pressed a kiss to his cheek, and ruffled his wavy locks affectionately.

Next, Alfred grabbed the gift from Feliciano and myself. "I hope you like it, Feliciano picked it out," I informed, my heart beating in anticipation. He opened it easily, due to the hasty wrap job, and held the tool kit in his hands.

"Wow, thanks guys! I've been needing a new one for a while now." He looked over towards his British counterpart, and smiled. "Looks like I can start building you that Bakery, you've always dreamed of owning." Alfred grabbed Feliciano and I, and pulled us into a tight embrace.

Arthur rolled his eyes, but smiled fondly as he replied, "Silly git... but, I look forward to it." The last present lay upon the table in all of its red, white, and blue glory. This one too, was opened like every one proceeding it, and it left Alfred holding a baseball mitt in his hands, and three tickets to see his favorite team play.

"I love you Artie!" Alfred threw his arms around the Brit, and planted kisses all over his face; reminding me even more of a hyper puppy. Feliciano, Matthew, and Francis started laughing at the blond's excited reaction, while the rest of us just looked vaguely uncomfortable with the public display of affection. Without warning though, a high pitched noise caught our attention, followed by snaps and crackles.

"Fireworks!" Alfred screamed as he pulled away from Arthur, running towards the door, and opening it. We all followed to inspect what all of the commotion was about, and were greeted by bright colors and noise filling up the blackened sky in the distance. The light scent of smoke, and the shrill screeches followed by gentle pops, enchanted us all; and we watched in wonder as bright reds, rich gold's, and vibrant greens painted the night.

We all turned to see Alfred, staring up into the sky in absolute, child-like wonder. "Happy birthday, Alfred!" Every one cheered into the humid, July evening.

**~O.o.o.O~ **

The party ended shortly after the impromptu fireworks display, and a round of Champagne; the evening already melting into late night. We all started to depart, giving last minute hugs, and well wishes to the hosts of the evening. Alfred seemed to practically glow, as he held Arthur close, waving goodbye to Francis, Kiku, and Yao.

"Buona notte, thank you for letting Ludwig invite me! I had a great time tonight." Feliciano beamed happily at the couple, his big brown eyes as sparkly, and innocent as ever.

"No problem, you and Ludwig can come over any time! 'Cuz we're totally friends now okay?" Feliciano nodded happily, and Alfred embraced us briefly, and then waved goodbye to us before heading inside and shutting their door against the night.

We stood together in silence for a few moments, each lost in our own thoughts, and musings. "Well, um... 'night Ludi!" Feliciano broke the silence. The small Italian turned, ready to disappear into the darkness. I inwardly started to panic, because it was really late, and he was so weak... what if some one mugged him, or even worse, raped him because I let him go alone.

"Feliciano, vwait!" The words just tumbled from the precipice of my lips before I could stop them, causing his footsteps to still. He turned to look at me imploringly, because instead of explaining why I had stopped him, I was fidgeting awkwardly where I stood. "It is pretty dark out und vell... I'd feel better if you vould let me escort you home."

He smiled widely, his face contorting into a look of relief. "Are you sure? I live pretty far away..."

"Ja, I'm sure. Besides, vwe didn't really get to talk much at the party." I fell quickly into step beside him, staring down fondly at his bright auburn head of hair.

"Thanks Ludwig," he began to blush faintly, and I could barely make it out through the dim light of the street lamps. "It's like you read my mind! I was actually rather frightened by the thought of walking home so late all alone."

After that admission, we both fell silent for some time. I wracked my brain for things to say, but it was hard to think passed my warm cheeks, and sweaty palms. "So uh... what do you think of Alfred's relationship with Arthur?" Feliciano asked softly, his tawny eyes looking up at me expectantly; that ever present smile of his, making my skin go from warm to burning hot. As we walked down the concrete side-walk, I began to ponder how I felt about the situation.

"Vwell... to be honest, it doesn't really bother me. At least they're happy, und love each other. I mean, who am I to say vhat's right or vrong? I'm just a simple man, who has no right to judge how others feel. At least, that's how I view things." He smiled brightly at me, his tawny eyes dancing in the starlight.

"Yeah, I believe people should seek out their own happiness no matter what. I know that I would rather be happy with some one I loved, then miserable and lonely because I was too afraid of how others would treat me." Feliciano stopped abruptly, and I took in the scenery surrounding us.

We stood before a rather rundown apartment complex. Graffiti littered the walls, like the glass littered the streets. "Whelp... this is where we part." Feliciano shuffled his feet awkwardly, his eyes downcast in embarrassment. I didn't realize until now, how hard it really was for him... "Thanks for inviting me to the party Ludwig, I really did have lot's of fun!"

"It vwas a pleasure having you there vith me." If only he knew how honestly I spoke those words. We parted ways after bidding each other good night, leaving me in search for a payphone, so I could call for a cab home.

Not until later on in life, did I learn that this was the night Feliciano stopped fighting his feelings, and fell completely in love with me.

~T.B.C.~

**Translations: **

**Bonjour (French)- Hello **

**Mon cher (French)- My dear **

**Petite papillion (French)- Little butterfly **

**Buona notte (Italian)- Good night **

**Who was who: **

**Matthew Williams (Canada) *he lives in America, but is studying abroad in Canada where his dad is from* **

**Yao Wang (China) **

**Arthur Kirkland (England) **

**E/N: This chapter was fun to write, though I feel like it got a little redundant and I'm sorry for that. I want to give you all a heads up now, that the next chapter will be a flashback in Alfred's perspective, and a touchy subject will be brought up. I hope to see you all again soon! **

**Oh, and if any of you guys have a Gaia account, feel free to friend me or message me as The-Elder-Elric-Brother **


End file.
